L'homme qui devait 3 milliards
by Duo-Infernal
Summary: Poudlard, 20 ans après. Qu'est ce qui a poussé Dumbledore à s'endetter pour moderniser le chateau? Qui est cette ravissante vélane qui a rejoint le corps enseignant? Et Barry Potter dans tout ça? Drago Jr et son jeune frère Lucrécius sont sur l'affaire!
1. 2028, l'Odyssée de Poudlard

**L'Homme Qui Devait 3 Milliards**

_**Infos, disclaimers et le reste:** _

_C'est une fiction écrite à deux il y a 2 ans, tirée d'une fic interactive **parodique** du site Le Repaire des Serpentards. _

_Je l'ai adapté il y a peu, pour qu'elle soit lisible par tous les fans d'Harry Potter, y compris ceux qui ne connaissent pas nos persos._

_N'attendez ni yaoi, ni romance, ni violence exacerbée, ni intêr… euh,bref. Cependant, certaines scènes peuvent choquer les portefeuilles sensibles. -_

_Les persos que vous avez déjà rencontrés dans « Harry Potter » sont à JK Rowling. Ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont rien qu'à nous. _

_C'est parti mon kiki !_

**CHAPITRE 1:** 2028, l'Odyssée de Poudlard

Les élèves, bagages à la main, parvinrent devant le grand lac de Poudlard… et stoppèrent net.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué pendant ces vacances ! s'exclama Drago, abasourdi.

-Hohoho les enfants! Un peu de patience! Z'allez voir! s'enthousiasma Hagrid.

Le demi-géant barbu extirpa de sa poche une gigantesque télécommande avec un seul bouton rouge en son centre. Puis, après un clin d'œil à Potter, il annonça fièrement:

-Le Poudlard "Ail-Teck" est arrivé!

Sous l'œil effaré des élèves, il appuya sous le bouton...

…et rien ne se passa. Gêné, il se tourna vers son auditoire:

-Héhé... Il y a parfois des bœufs-gues...

-Des bugs? corrigea, l'air suspicieux, une petite brune qui portait un appareil dentaire sur ses grandes dents.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit... Un instant, les enfants...

Hagrid prit une grande inspiration et, tournant le dos aux élèves, il se mit à appuyer, puis à cogner comme un forcené sur le bouton, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reste enfoncé.

-Oups. J'aurais pas dû faire ça... s'inquiéta le demi-géant, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

La terre se mit à trembler et un grondement sourd s'éleva des profondeurs.

Soudain, une gigantesque plaque transparente s'avança vers eux et recouvrit le lac.

Hagrid retrouva son sourire :

-Allons-y !

Mais au moment où le garde-champêtre posa le pied sur la plaque, celle-ci se retira et le malheureux tomba la barbe la première dans la boue. Se relevant péniblement, il vit avec horreur la plaque revenir vers lui à une vitesse plus qu'alarmante. Il s'élança précipitamment vers les élèves, laissant sa botte s'enfoncer lentement dans le bourbier. Mais alors qu'il tentait de la récupérer, la plateforme s'emballa et se mit à faire des va et vient incessants et incontrôlables, avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin, en plein milieu du lac, entre le château et la berge...

Drago croisa les bras.

-Et cela est censé servir à quoi?

Le barbu se gratta la tête.

-Ben, quand ça fonctionne, on peut marcher dessus, et...

Il y eut un silence éloquent.

-On va prendre les barques, lâcha-t-il enfin.

OoOoO

-Oh mon dieu! souffla un élève, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, on dit toujours ça la première fois! fit gaiement Hagrid.

Les mains posées sur les hanches, le garde champêtre considérait avec fierté le bâtiment. Il était bien le seul: à la place du superbe château de Poudlard se tenait un énorme cube de fer. Des spotlights verts et oranges fluo balayaient la façade pailletée et argentée sur laquelle était gravé en relief le visage affable du directeur. Du sol jaillissaient d'épaisses volutes de fumée bleue qui entourèrent nos amis de telle sorte qu'il leur était impossible de voir en dessous de leurs nombrils.

-C'est un casino? risqua timidement un élève de première année.

-Hohoho, comme tu es drôle mon petit! s'esclaffa Hagrid.

La brunette fixa avec circonspection une enseigne en néon rose qui clignotait:

-Cyber Poudlard 200? bégaya-t-elle, interdite.

-Cyber Poudlard 2000, rectifia le semi-géant. L'ampoule du dernier zéro est grillée...

Il s'avança vers le cube avec l'air de savoir où aller. Des portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui avec un bruit de moteur.

D'un pas peu assuré, les élèves le suivirent.

OoOoO

La foule des élèves de tout âge avait monté les escaliers métalliques qui menaient tout droit à la grande porte de fer blanc automatique où scintillait en néon orange: "Grande Salle".

Potter se sentait observé. Il se retourna et tomba net sur deux yeux bleus d'acier qui le fixaient avec mépris.

-C'est donc vrai, fit d'une voix traînante l'élève blond aux cheveux gominés qui le fixait. Barry Potter est à Poudlard.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Barry sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

-Veux ma maman... gémit-il.

Le blondinet s'avança vers lui et bomba le torse:

-Je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy Junior, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il désigna les deux gros benêts à l'air ahuri qui l'avaient suivi.

-Voici Toyle, et...

Junior soupira:

-... Gambas.

Barry pouffa. Junior plissa les yeux:

-Nos noms te font rire? siffla-t-il.

-Gambas... répéta Barry en baissant timidement la tête.

-Je suis Vicente Gambas! annonça le plus gros des deux mastodontes. Et j'aime les crevettes!

-Et moi c'est Grégoire! Grégoire Tôôôôyle! Erf erf erf erf erf erf…

-Erf erf erf erf erf…. s'esclaffa Gambas.

Les deux se bidonnèrent tant qu'ils tombèrent à terre, où ils se roulèrent de rire.

-Assez! siffla Drago Jr.

Les deux abrutis se turent en contenant avec difficulté leur fou rire.

Junior fit signe à deux personnes, qui vinrent à lui: la petite brune qui portait un appareil dentaire, et un clone de lui-même en plus jeune, avec une raie de côté et un air blasé.

-Voici Lucinda Flint, alias Lucie, et mon frère Lucrécius. Il est en première année, comme toi.

Lucrécius, qui s'était mis à chantonner, sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Toute ma vie, je n'aurais de cesse de faire de la tienne un enfer, dit-il froidement en fixant Potter. Tel Oreste ou encore Némésis, implacable et farouche déesse de la vengeance, je te poursuivrai encore et encore dans ce dédale de métal froid et humide qui deviendra ton tombeau.

Sa voix se fit plus douce:

-C'est Père qui m'a dit cela.

Barry s'effondra en larmes. Junior posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Ne l'écoute pas. Moi, je serai ton ami, dit-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

Barry s'essuya les yeux:

-Vrai de vrai? renifla-t-il. J'ai jamais eu d'amis...

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, il tendit une main moite à Junior... qui retira vivement la sienne.

-HA! cria ce dernier sur un ton triomphal.

Il croisa les bras et sourit, satisfait.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'une alliance entre les Malefoy et les Potter était encore envisageable?

Il leva un poing victorieux et glapit:

-Père, tu es vengé ! Tu es enfin vengé de l'affront que t'as fait Harry Potter en première année, en refusant de s'asseoir dans ton compartiment !

-La première phase de la mission est terminée. Passons maintenant à la phase 2, annonça Lucrécius d'une voix morne en considérant un parchemin jauni.

-Chic chic chic! La persécution! s'enthousiasma Lucie.

Barry émit un petit cri et détala.

Soudain, Lucie se tourna vers Junior, rigolarde:

-Tu as touché l'épaule de la proie, grimaça-t-elle.

Junior, qui souriait jusqu'alors, poussa un petit cri, tira un mouchoir brodé et immaculé de sa poche, et s'essuya frénétiquement:

-Argh !

Il jeta le mouchoir à terre, où ses deux sbires se gondolaient encore de rire. Aussitôt une voix électronique se fit entendre.

-Déchet détecté! Déchet détecté! Déchet détecté!

Un petit robot ménager à l'effigie de Rusard vint prestement et balaya à l'aide d'une petite brosse le mouchoir, qu'il avala tout net.

-Déchet recyclé. Périmètre réglementaire. Merci d'avoir choisi Filch O'bot 2000.

De son côté, Barry faisait connaissance avec une grande rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés de 2e année.

-Hermina... Mon père et ton père étaient amis. On pourrait peut-être...

-Casse-toi! J'ai déjà un ami: Achille Londubat! siffla Hermina avant de s'éloigner, tête haute.

Barry baissa la tête, penaud.

-Hohoho, les enfants! La porte automatique de la Grande Salle est enfin réparée! La répartition va pouvoir commencer! annonça Hagrid, tout guilleret.

OoOoO

La Grande Salle n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Il s'agissait à présent d'un grand carré sans fenêtre, surchauffé, éclairé par une rangée de néons bourdonnants dont l'un d'eux semblait sur le point de s'éteindre.

Les longues tables de bois avaient été changées par un modèle similaire mais en fer blanc, avec les bancs assortis.

Partout des tableaux d'art moderne et d'art abstrait avaient remplacé les jolis tableaux Renaissance, et cachaient avec peine les caméras de surveillance qui tournaient lentement sur elles-mêmes.

A la table métallique des professeurs, on pouvait remarquer un Severus Rogue grisonnant qui, terne et droit comme un piquet, fixait déjà d'un air menaçant le petit Potter. A côté de lui, Minerva McGonagall, qui n'était plus de première fraîcheur, discutait avec Filius Flitwick, qui semblait avoir rapetissé avec l'âge.

La seule personne que nul ne connaissait était une plantureuse blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux yeux de biche, que toutes les filles regardaient avec jalousie. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe moulante et argentée, et d'un corset spatial, qui lui allait à ravir. Albus Dumbledore, dans une combinaison de cosmonaute assortie, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin en renversant la tête. Pomfresh la fusilla du regard et se servit un verre de scotch qu'elle vida cul sec.

Le directeur se leva:

-Bienvenue à tous! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué; le château a subi quelques petits changements, et ce malgré les protestations du Ministère, qui se complait dans l'obscurantisme le plus total. Mais rien ne saurait empêcher le progrès d'avancer: Poudlard entre de plein fouet dans LE 19e SIECLE!

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit.

La blonde susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore, qui ouvrit des yeux abasourdis, avant de s'exclamer, l'air peu convaincu:

-Dans le 21e siècle !...

Tous les élèves le considéraient, effarés. Le directeur reprit:

-C'est un petit pas pour la technologie, mais un grand bond pour Poudlard ! Je voulais bien sûr dire: CYBER POUDLARD 2000 !

Seule la blonde sembla trouver la remarque à son goût et se mit à glousser. Albus reprit:

-Poudlard déclare la guerre au désuet et à l'obsolète! Place aux tubes à compression inversée, place aux escalators, aux tableaux à écran plasma, aux portes automatisées, à la robotique, à la reconnaissance optique et aux radiateurs à résonance cyclotronique! Oui au métal et à la nanotechnologie! Car un jour, LA TECHNOLOGIE SUPPLANTERA LA MAGIE!

Les professeurs le fixèrent d'un regard mêlé de haine et d'effroi, tandis que la blonde applaudissait à tout rompre.

-Merci, Mlle Peele, merci, fit Albus.

Il se tourna vers les tables devant lui:

-Vous l'avez vu: un souffle de fraîcheur et de jeunesse dans une équipe vieillie et dépassée par la modernité est venue éclairer Cyber Poudlard 2000! C'est Mlle Peele qui a inspiré les améliorations de cette année, ainsi que les nouveaux noms des 4 maisons: Super Gryffondor 2000, Mega Poufsouffle 2000, Giga Serdaigle 2000 et Hyper Serpentard 2000! Applaudissez bien fort la ravissante Mlle Peele, votre nouvelle professeur de !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements éparts.

-Je sens que je vais prendre l'option magicomachinlogie, cette année... murmura Junior, les yeux brillants.

Lucie le fusilla du regard:

-Moi aussi j'irais... grinça-t-elle.

Lucrécius eut un sourire en coin.

-Mmh... De la ! J'espère qu'on y abordera le problème du Soliton...

Les 2 autres le regardèrent, effarés. Lucrécius soupira:

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Soliton...

Lucrécya et Drago se reprirent:

-Mais si! Mais si! Bien sûr! Le sole-y-thon!

-On l'étudie en nanobiogigie!

Ils sourirent bêtement.

Lucrécius soupira à nouveau, avant de déblatérer d'une voix monocorde:

-Dans le plasma il peut se produire des ondulations d'ondes sonores ioniques et électro-magico-magnétiques qui peuvent conduire à un "Soliton", une arche ondulatoire de grande amplitude.

Il jeta un regard circonspect à son frère et à son amie, avant de poursuivre:

-Une arche ondulatoire: une onde pulsatoire qui se propage sans dispersion d'énergie et qui possède la nature d'une particule qui ne se brise pas même en cas de collision. Sauf si, bien sûr, on utilise la technique du Hertz Hauen. Mais encore faut-il maîtriser la technique du Hertz Hauen... AhahAHAHAHAAAH!

Il se mit à rire machiavéliquement. Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire:

-Je vais écrire une tragédie dessus. En grec.

Drago Jr et Lucie eurent un mouvement de recul:

-Zou! ZOU! s'emporta Junior. Éloigne-toi de nous! Tu n'es pas mon frère!

-La génétique est parfois bien cruelle... affirma Lucrécius.

-ZOU!

-Un peu de silence, messieurs Malefoy, intima Dumbledore. Je disais donc: il n'y aura pas de quidditch cette année... et nous n'avons pas pu nous payer de balais... Il faut dire que le simulateur de vol a été particulièrement onéreux, tout comme les enseignes à néon devant chaque salle de cours, et le tram qui mène aux serres... Et l'accès au terrain de quidditch est interdit: c'est là que se trouve le générateur central. Et puis: n'essayez surtout pas d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite! Seul Hagrid a le code digital pour désactiver la batterie de lasers!

Hagrid eut soudain l'air de réfléchir intensément en se frottant le crâne...

Albus poursuivit:

-Vous remarquerez certainement que nous avons dû faire face à une restriction de budget... Ainsi nous avons renoncé à quelques menues choses aussi inutiles que les fenêtres et les fournitures scolaires, entre autres... Et les professeurs ont tous gentiment accepté d'exercer BE-NE-VO-LE-MENT!

-QUOI? crièrent tous les profs en choeur.

Le directeur se tourna vers eux:

-De toutes façons, vous ne pouvez pas sortir de l'école sans mon approbation, vous n'avez pas le code d'accès... Alors autant vous occuper en enseignant pendant que vous êtes enfermés ici!

Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

-Et maintenant, place à la Cérémonie de la Répartition!

Albus frappa dans ses mains, et le robot mécanique propulseur de Choixpeau dandina jusqu'à la table des professeurs

-Lu-cré-cius-Ma-le-foy-asse-yez-vous! annonça la voix sans âme du robot.

Lucrécius s'assit sur le tabouret d'acier glacé, et le Choixpeau fut propulsé sur sa tête.

-Même plus de chanson... même plus d'estime... plus rien... soupira le Choixpeau, blasé. Toi, tu es à Hyper SerpentaaaAAAARD!

La main mécanique du robot venait d'agripper violemment le chapeau rapiécé.

-Faites une ovation à Lucrécius Malefoy, qui, grâce à son QI et à ses capacités exceptionnelles, entre directement en 3e année! annonça Albus, les yeux rieurs.

Lucie et Junior écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Il est dans notre classe! déglutit Lucie.

-... paniqua Junior avant d'attraper un sac en papier kraft pour respirer dedans.

-Ba-rry-Po-tter-asse-yez-vous... reprit le robot-propulseur.

Barry, tremblant de peur, s'assit à son tour.

-Ah, quelle merveille que la fée électricité... s'ébahit le directeur en fixant amoureusement le robot.

C'est alors qu'on entendit un "Zziou!" et que la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva à nouveau:

-Qui a éteint la lumière?...


	2. Le Cercle des Sorciers Disparus

_**L'Homme Qui Devait 3 Milliards**_

_**Infos, disclaimers et le reste:**_

_C'est toujours tiré de la fic interactive du site Le Repaire des Serpentards, et updatée par bibi pour pouvoir être accessible à tous les Potterfans._

_Alors, comme j'ai peut-être omis de le dire dans les infos du 1er chapitre, Junior et Lucrécius sont l'heureuse descendance de Drago Malefoy, c'est évident. Ce qui l'est peut-être moins, c'est que Lucie est la digne fille du Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Marcus Flint ! ;-)_

**CHAPITRE 2:** Le Cercle des Disparus

Quelques jours avaient passé dans le merveilleux et majestueux château de… euh, je veux dire, dans le cube métallique à la chaleur infernale qu'était devenu Poudlard.

Au repas de midi…

_"Cher père, maman chérie,_

_Pas d'inquiétude. Le voyage en PGV (Poudlard à Grande Vitesse) s'est bien passé._

_Comme prévu, j'ai été envoyé à Hyper Serpentard 2000._

_Que dire, sinon que le Poudlard chaleureux et enchanteur dont vous berciez mon enfance semble bien loin de la réalité métallique de Cyber Poudlard 2000! Les assiettes en aluminium sont si frêles qu'un simple malheureux coup de couteau suffit à les percer. Une chaleur étouffante persiste dans tout le cube, nuit et jour._

_Par ailleurs, je n'ai point la même vision enchanteresse que vous des tableaux parlants: l'un d'eux me parle dans un dialecte qui lui est propre et que je n'entends guère. Il me harcèle la journée et hante mes cauchemars la nuit..._

_Père, je te suis reconnaissant de ne point m'avoir affublé deux compagnons de jeux semblables à ceux dont Junior est affligé, même s'il s'agit là d'une longue tradition familiale. Ce matin, l'un d'eux a vainement tenté de manger ma chaussure gauche en pensant que c'était une crevette._

_Bon baisers à vous._

_Votre fils Lucrécius, ravi d'être un Hyper Serpentard 2000."_

Lucrécius releva la tête de son parchemin:

-Voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller à la volière à hiboux, et…

-Il n'y a plus de volière à hiboux, le coupa Junior. Maintenant, il faut utiliser le « Fax-o-tron 2000 ».

Il désigna un coin de la Grande Salle, où grondait une énorme machine clinquante qui semblait secouée de spasmes. Lucrécius soupira en voyant un pauvre hère de Poufsouffle s'avancer vers la chose, une lettre à la main, insérer l'enveloppe dans la fente prévue à cet effet, puis regarder avec dépit l'engin recracher les confettis qu'était devenue sa missive.

-Je vois, ironisa le cadet des Malefoy.

Lucie s'assit en face des deux frères, son plateau-repas en inox dans les mains.

-Au menu, il y a de la soupe verdâtre aux croûtons à l'ail... encore…

-Les restrictions budgétaires nous mènent la vie de plus en plus dure... acquiesça Lucrécius.

Lucie le considéra un moment:

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux? demanda-t-elle en fixant la coupe de balai brosse de ce dernier.

Lucrécius soupira de nouveau:

-Les tubes-ascenceurs turboalternateurs à air comprimé... Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Lucie hocha la tête, compatissante. Elle porta à sa bouche une pleine cuillerée de potage, et grimaça:

-Aaaeuuuuuh!

Elle recracha un boulon rouillé.

-Ton appareil dentaire se démonte, Lucie? ricana Drago Jr.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

-Les appareils dentaires n'ont pas de boulons de cette taille, grand frère, fit remarquer Lucrécius d'une voix morne. Avant de faire une mauvaise boutade, assure-toi au moins de son bien-fondé, car...

-ZOU! cracha Junior en frappant un poing sur la table.

-Inculte, persifla Lucrécius.

-Et pour le boulon? A qui je dois me plaindre? s'énerva Lucie.

Les deux frères la regardèrent... et explosèrent de rire.

-Te plaindre? A Cyber Poudlard 2000? Elle est bien bonne celle-là…

-Hier soir, j'ai retrouvé plusieurs vis dans mes lentilles, et Dumbledore a dit: "Même les robots ont droit à une seconde chance"! précisa Lucrécius.

Un Filch O'bot 2000 passa en grinçant, un couteau dans une de ses 5 mains mécaniques, en criant: "Tuer! Tuer! Tuer! Tuer! Tuer! Tuer!"

Les trois amis secouèrent la tête, et se remirent à manger.

-Ma soupe a un goût d'huile de moteur... grimaça soudain Junior.

Il repoussa son assiette en aluminium.

-Allons plutôt en cours.

OoOoO

Le cours de Magiconanogololo… Technicologicomago… Magiconeto… euh… Magicomachin, matière qui avait été déclarée par Dumbledore « _obligatoire pour tous… que dis-je ? INDISPENSABLE ! Et comptant double aux examens ! Ou mieux, triple ! Ne soyons pas avares ! Aha ! _», se révéla être aussi obscure et incompréhensible que son nom le laissait présager.

Une vieille étude de la Gazette du Sorcier avait autrefois prouvé que seuls les très vieux scientifiques exposés depuisplus de 30 ans aux émanations de potions mélangées des laboratoires magicoscientifiques, et possédant un QI égal ou supérieur à celui du légendaire sorcier expérimentaliste Adalbert Feinstein, pouvaient avoir une chance minime de comprendre le premier et le plus simple des principes , à savoir: _E_ est égal à _s (r - t) exp j/h s (p r - E t) d²_, moins l'âge du Capitaine.

Autant dire que les cinq longues heures de cours (sans pause) avaient été une vraie torture pour tous les élèves de 3e année.

Tous ? Nooon ! Un irréductible Serpentard résistait encore et toujours à l'invasion du désespoir :

-Au revoir , professeur Peele! Votre cours était époustouflisant, que dis-je , bouleversifiant, fantastiquesque ! s'enthousiasmait Drago Jr, les yeux brillants.

Lucie, qui le tirait par le col depuis un long moment pour le faire sortir de la salle, grinça des dents:

-Le cours est fini depuis 5 minutes!

Elle parvint enfin à tirer l'aîné des Malefoy dans le couloir, et la porte se ferma automatiquement.

-Adieu, Mlle Peele, adieu, adieu, adieu! soupira Junior.

Il resta quelques secondes abattu avant de relever la tête, tout sourire:

-Bah, je la verrais ce soir au dîner!

Lucie grogna.

Lucrécius posa la main sur l'épaule de Junior.

-Grand frère, bien que la pitié d'un enfant de 11 ans ne puisse que t'offenser, sache que durant le cours, que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé fort incomplet, j'ai écrit une tragédie en six actes directement inspirée de tes déboires sentimentaux. Et, avant que je n'aille écrire une thèse pour compléter les cours, je tiens à t'en lire un passage qui t'éclairera, je l'espère, et qui...

-Abrège.

-Soit.

Lucrécius mit ses lunettes et entama la lecture d'une voix pompeuse:

"**ARTADRAGO II**

Mes enfants, jeune lignée de l'Antique Lucius

D'où vient que je vous vois ainsi m'assiéger,

Moi dont la gloire et dont le nom sont dans toutes les bouches,

Moi, le roi Artadrago II ?

**L'ORACLE**

Oui, Artadrago, Souverain de mon pays, nous voici blottis près de tes autels.

**PARODOS: ENTRÉE DU CHŒUR**

(Lucrécius se mit à chanter:)

Voix enchanteresse de Zeus et d'Apollon Lycien émanée

Qu'es-tu donc venu annoncer?

Je crains devant ta face, ô Dieu des Litanies Sacrées!

Quelle dette la vélane Peele te fera donc payer?

**ARTADRAGO II**

Fi de l'Espérance d'or, Éternelle parole!

**CORYPHÉE**

Ô Artadrago, la vélane a ensorcelé tes yeux,

Flamme ardente des tourments, tel un fléau qui plane sur ta cité!

Atradrago, maudit soit ton nom!

De quelle folie t'es tu fait la proie?

**L'ORACLE**

Arrachez vos vêtements! Arrachez vos cheveux!

**ARTADRAGO II**

Voilà, priez! Mais pour que cette prière soit exaucée,

C'est moi qui..."

-ZOU! ZOU! beugla Junior, excédé.

-VA-T-EN! renchérit Lucie.

Le tragédien en herbe eut l'air vexé.

-Incultes, maugréa-t-il en rangeant son œuvre dans son sac.

C'est alors qu'une voix inhumaine s'éleva derrière eux, et articula des sons aussi étranges qu'inharmonieux:

-MACHEUMEUNEU!

Lucrécius ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

-Encore lui... murmura-t-il, desespéré.

Il se tourna lentement et sursauta à la vue d'un hideux tableau d'art moderne.

Ce dernier représentait un personnage méconnaissable, informe, asymétrique et bossu de toutes parts, peint à la manière d'un Picasso. Il le pointait du doigt en beuglant d'une voix plaintive et courroucée, comme si parler lui procurait d'atroces souffrances :

-MACHEU MEU NEUUUU! MA CHEU MEU NEUUUU!

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi? glapit Lucrécius en s'enfuyant, en larmes.

Lucie et Drago haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent d'un pas nonchalant.

OoOoO

Ils finirent par arriver devant ce qui était autrefois l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que… commença Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était pas là, ça, hier ! s'exclama Junior.

Nos trois amis considérèrent avec dépit et appréhension la lourde et majestueuse porte ronde en bronze entourée de signes cabalistiques, qui prenait à présent toute la place dans l'étroit couloir, et au dessus de laquelle clignotait en néon vert : « _Salle Commune des Serpentards_ ».

Le préfet s'avança :

-Rénovation technologique de Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il. C'est moins compliqué que ça en a l'air, et avec ça, plus besoin de mot de passe!Vous placez votre œil là, contre le capteur à infrarouges, et l'iris va s'ouvrir aussitôt...

-L'iris? s'interrogea Lucrécius.

Le préfet acquiesça. Il plaqua son œil contre le détecteur oculaire, qui clignotait à outrance. L' « iris » s'ouvrit, et il entra dans la Salle Commune.

Nos amis essayèrent bien de passer à travers la porte ronde à leur tour, mais l'iris tranchant se referma brutalement.

-Hôôôôô! Moi j'ai comprendu comment que ça marche! s'exclama Toyle.

Avant que Junior n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le gros benêt se précipita vers le détecteur et lui donna un violent coup de poing.

-DOIIING! DOIIING! DOIIING! DOIIIING! commença à hurler une sirène stridente et invisible.

Toutes les lampes et les néons qui éclairaient le couloir virèrent subitement au rouge. Quatre lourds murs d'acier tombèrent de nulle part, encerclant nos amis, qui hurlèrent de terreur.

-Alors comme ça on détériore le matériel "Aïe-Tekk" de l'école? résonna la voix menaçante de Rusard à travers les murs...

OoOoO

-Je crois que Dumbledore a perdu la tête... lança Mme Chourave, en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la salle.

Tous les professeurs présents hochèrent la tête, l'air sombre.

-C'est cette vélane qui lui a tourné l'esprit! pleurnicha Pomfresh, avant de boire cul sec un verre de brandy.

-Tout à fait! approuva Firenze en s'éventant.

-Mais que faire, que faire! paniqua Flitwick en s'épongeant le front.

-On ne peut pas même sortir avec ses bracelets qu'il nous as « offert » ! pesta McGonagall, toute rouge par la chaleur, en désignant l'indicateur de traçabilité qui clignotait à son poignet.

-Pour ma part, je pense que... commença Rogue.

-Bonjour à tous, professeurs bénévoles de Cyber Poudlard 2000! s'exclama la voix enjouée du directeur.

Ce dernier entra dans la salle des professeurs, toujours vêtu de sa combinaison spatiale. Mlle Peele, sur ses talons, se mit à glousser. Puis, dans un tintement de grelots, elle passa sa main aux doigts fins et aux ongles manucurés dans ses cheveux aux reflets argentés, et, de sa démarche chaloupée, s'approcha gracieusement de la table, où elle s'assit.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore en ouvrant un large dossier.

Il ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune, et dit gravement:

-Je vous ai convoqué d'urgence pour vous parler d'un problème qui, j'en suis sûr, vous tiendra à cœur.

-De quoi s'agit-il Albus? s'inquiéta McGonagall.

-Il s'agit de...

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit :

-...l'acquisition du nouvel Epouvotron 2000 édition de luxe!

Les professeurs le fixèrent, bouche bée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon... soupira Flitwick, le sourcil relevé.

-Mais voyons, Filius, l'Epouvotron 2000: l'épouvantail électronique chasseur de corbeaux! A 3500 gallions seulement! s'écria Albus.

-Mais il n'y a pas de corbeaux à Poudlard! fit judicieusement remarquer McGonagall.

-Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez ! s'énerva Dumbledore.

Mlle Peele se pencha vers lui et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. Dumbledore fixa tous les professeurs d'un air mauvais.

-Vous avez raison, Mlle Peele, vous avez bien raison... murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Un long silence suivit cette remarque.

-Dumbledore, fit soudain Rogue, je pense qu'après les elfes de maison mécaniques, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de dépenses inutiles: Poudlard doit déjà 3 milliards de gallions à Gringott's.

Le vieillard haussa les épaules :

-Et alors? Un peu plus, un peu moins, nous n'en sommes plus à ça près! décréta-t-il. Surtout quand il s'agit du nouvel Epouvotron 2000!

Il ouvrit son dossier, qui était en fait un épais catalogue.

-La société Picotronux © vient de m'envoyer son catalogue automne-hiver, poursuivit Albus. Et pour un Gym-Master acheté, une cafetière électrique « Bonmarché » est offerte!

Il tourna la page, les yeux brillants, comme un enfant feuilletant un catalogue de jouets de Noël:

-Oooooh! L'épousseteur de livre Epousstron 2000! Et les toilettes Tranksen XP édition familiale! Et...

Il afficha soudain un sourire douteux.

-Ils viennent de sortir un modèle de robot-professeur de potions, pour seulement 164 000 gallions...

Il considéra silencieusement Rogue.

-Et les autres matières ne devraient pas tarder... murmura-t-il.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la salle des professeurs.


	3. L'Homme qui Murmurait à l'Oreille

**L'Homme Qui Devait 3 Milliards**

**CHAPITRE 3:** L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des Macheumeuneu

Le doux mois d'octobre avait étendu ses ailes automnales sur Cyber Poudlard 2000. Un manteau de feuilles rouges et or avait recouvert le paysage, un soleil timide faisait étinceler la rosée matinale, quelques oiseaux gazouillaient encore joyeusement...

…et Hermione regardait avec effarement l'immonde bâtisse métallisée, sans fenêtre, bourdonnante et fumante, qui perdait de l'huile sur l'herbe alentour.

-Mais où est le château? Et... ce cube?

Elle regarda avec circonspection le visage de Dumbledore, gravé sur la façade de métal, qui faisait des clins d'œil à tout va. Elle se décida enfin à appuyer sur la toute nouvelle et très moderne sonnette… et se secoua la main : elle venait de se recevoir une légère décharge électrique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage méfiant et ridé d'Albus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte automatique :

-Non, messieurs les Huissiers de Gringotts, grogna-t-il. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous laisserez pas entrer, et…

Il aperçut Hermione, et se ravisa :

-Miss Granger! Quel bon vent vous amène?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil surpris à la tenue de cosmonaute du futur du directeur.

-Eh bien… commença-t-elle, quelque peu décontenancée. Je... j'étais venue voir ma fille, Hermina. Je suis sans nouvelle depuis la rentrée, et tous les hiboux que je lui ai envoyés me sont revenus, étrangement…

-Votre fille? répéta le directeur sans comprendre.

Mlle Peele, qui s'était glissée à ses côtés comme à son habitude, lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, et il réalisa:

-Mme Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : MADAME LA MINISTRE !

Il se précipita sur la main d'Hermione, qu'il secoua chaleureusement avec sa moufle spatiale:

-C'est un réel honneur pour un humble directeur comme moi de vous accueillir dans ma pauvre et modeste école démunie de tout!

Le sourcil d'Hermione se leva :

-Démunie?

-Regardez! fit le directeur en désignant le cube sur lequel son visage en relief leur souriait. Nous avons du vendre le château pierre par pierre, et nous avons dû renoncer aux fenêtres!

-Aux fenêtres! Mais... c'est affreux! compatit la Ministre.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Mme Weasley! soupira Dumbledore.

Mlle Peele posa sa main sur son cœur et eut l'air affligée.

-Croyez bien que c'est pour moi une honte d'instruire vos enfants dans des conditions aussi déplorables! reprit Albus. Par ailleurs, je me suis laissée dire que vos affaires étaient particulièrement florissantes cette année...

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Hermione, gênée.

-Il en est ainsi: la vie amène son lot de malheur pour les uns, et de bonheur pour les autres... Mais ne parlons pas de tout ça! Venez partager notre misérable repas qui sera bien frugal, je le crains.

La sorcière rougit:

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

-Allons, allons, poursuivit le vieil homme d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Cela vous rappellera sans doute quelques souvenirs heureux, de l'époque où Poudlard était florissant. Bien sûr, tout cela a bien changé… Mais qui peut-on blâmer, si ce n'est le Destin et la Fatalité?

Hermione eut une larme à l'œil.

-Allons, allons, Mme la Ministre, reprenez-vous: il vous faut être forte, affirma Albus.

-Mais ce cube est si… laid ! affirma Hermione.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu l'intérieur... s'affligea Dumbledore.

Mlle Peele hocha la tête: à la lueur du jour, ses yeux en amande semblait presque dorés.

-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... commença Hermione.

Dumbledore sauta sur l'occasion:

-Eh bien OUI! s'écria-t-il. En vérité, une petite subvention serait la bienvenue!

L'ex-Gryffondor sortit de son sac à mains son chéquier estampillé « Gringott's » :

-Bien sûr, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi par le passé, ce n'est que justice. De combien avez-vous besoin? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, pas grand-chose... badina Albus, d'un air angélique qui le rendait plutôt louche. Disons... 3... Milliards?

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler:

-3 MILLIARDS DE GALLIONS!

-Et six noises, s'il vous plaît, ajouta Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers la porte mécanique qui venait de se refermer derrière lui:

-Tiens, c'est étrange, ça aurait dû se rouvrir tout seul en détectant notre présence...

Il se tourna vers Hermione et Mlle Peele :

-Rassurez-vous! Je connais le code digital qui débloque toutes les portes!

Il pianota sur un petit clavier à droite de la porte, et attendit... attendit... attendit... Puis, il se tourna vers les dames et s'inclina en signe d'excuse, avant de se mettre à tambouriner comme un forcené sur la façade d'acier:

-OUVREZ MOUAAAAAA!

OoOoO

-NAAAN! NAAAAAN! brailla Lucrécius, en sueur.

Il se retourna, et vit que l'horrible personnage de la peinture d'art moderne le poursuivait à travers les couloirs, en passant de tableaux en tableaux.

-MACHEUMEUNEU! MACHEUMEUNEU! hurlait l'horreurd'une voix cruelle.

Lucrécius se redressa en sursaut. Il était dans son lit.

-Ah! Ce n'était qu'un rêve!

Il faisait nuit noire... ce qui ne changeait rien à la chambre, vu qu'il n'y avait nulle fenêtre.

Lucrécius se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Au lavabo, il se remplit un verre d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Le verre tomba à terre et se brisa.

-MACHEUMEUNEU! beugla le personnage du tableau en le pointant du doigt difforme, avant d'esquisser un sourire ignoble.

-GWAAAAAAA! hurla Lucrécius.

Il tendit sa baguette sur le miroir:

-Cracbadaboum!

Le personnage s'extirpa tant bien que mal du miroir, et se mit à le poursuivre, en hurlant "Macheumeuneuuu! " d'une voix gutturale. Alors qu'il gagnait du terrain, Lucrécius trébucha…et tomba de son lit, tout frissonnant.

-Un cauchemar... encore... murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers le lit de son grand frère et s'y engouffra:

-Drago, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-il, tout frissonnant.

Drago se tourna vers lui, et Lucrécius fit un bond en arrière:

-MACHEUMEUNEU! beugla le portrait qui se tenait à la place de son grand frère.

-GWAAA! hurla Lucrécius en ouvrant les yeux, pour de bon cette fois.

-Encore le cauchemar du Machemeuneu ?... fit la voix ensommeillée de Junior.

Lucrécius se précipita sur le lit de ce dernier.

-Celui en mise en abîme, gémit-il. J'peux dormir avec toi?

Drago Jr soupira :

-Va voir ce qu'il veut, ensuite il te laissera tranquille, maugréa-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

Il se retourna dans ses couvertures.

Lucrécius eut l'air désespéré.

Finalement, il se saisit de sa baguette et sortit de la chambre d'un pas hésitant.

OoOoO

-Macheu meu neu.

Lucrécius, tremblant de peur dans le pyjama rayé noir et jaune officiel de Cyber Poudlard 2000, s'approcha du tableau qui le regardait fixement.

-Je... je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose et que tu ne peux pas parler... dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Le tableau s'enthousiasma… ou du moins sembla s'enthousiasmer :

-MA CHEU MENEU!

Lucrécius sursauta.

-C'est bien ça... Donc je... je t'ai apporté un crayon et du papier... Tu sais écrire?

Le tableau sembla heureux:

-Macheumeuneu!

Lucrécius lui tendit le parchemin et le crayon qu'il avait dans les mains. Le portrait s'en saisit tant bien que mal, et gribouilla quelque chose dessus, tout en marmonnant: "Ma cheu meu neu... Ma cheu meu neu... Ma cheu meu neu...".

-MACHEUMEUNEU! décréta-t-il enfin.

Il tendit le parchemin au jeune garçon.

Lucrécius le prit d'une main tremblante, tant par la peur que par l'émotion, et mit ses lunettes.

-Enfin! Je vais savoir ce que tu voulais me dire de si important!

-Macheumeuneu! confirma le portrait.

Lucrécius lui sourit et regarda la feuille.

-Ma... cheu meu neu... Macheu meuneu... Macheu meu neu! MA CHEU MEU NEU! lut-il.

Il sembla abattu.

-Tout le poids du désespoir vient de s'abattre sur mes pauvres épaules... soupira-t-il avant de s'en retourner vers les dortoirs.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra Lucie, qui tenait à la main un pot de miel.

-Je viens de badigeonner Potter de miel, et Toyle et Gambas l'ont jeté dans une fourmilière! dit-elle. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Le jeune Serpentard soupira :

-Je viens de parler au Macheumeuneu. Je crois qu'il est simple d'esprit.

-Tu devrais écrire une tragédie! ricana Lucie.

-C'est déjà fait... soupira Lucrécius. Tu veux que je t'en lise un bout?

-Vais me coucher... décréta Lucie, en partant à reculons.

OoOoO

Les jours passaient à Cyber Poudlard 2000, et, malheureusement, se ressemblaient.

Lucrécius évitait désormais le tableau du Macheumeuneu, tant qu'il le pouvait.

Rogue avait caché le bon de commande du robot-professeur sous son oreiller métallique ( l'oreiller de fer était désormais la norme des toutes nouvelles chambres du cube), en espérant secrètement qu'Albus l'oublierait en trouvant une autre lubie technologique.

Et la chaleur du cube augmentait à mesure que les notes des élèves des 4 maisons dégringolaient dans les bas-fonds, grâce à l'incompréhensible cours de la gracile Mlle Peele.

Un soir, au dîner...

-Vous ne mangez pas, Mlle Peele! Vous ne mangez jamais rien!... fit observer Dumbledore.

Melle Peele sembla outrée.

-Oh, je comprend! s'exclama le directeur. Quand on a une ligne aussi parfaite que la vôtre, on veut la garder!

Madame Pomfresh repoussa ses moules-frites gorgées d'huile. Depuis l'arrivée de la jeunette, elle accusait 10 bons kilos de trop. Elle se servit un verre de cognac à la place et le vida d'un trait.

Non loin, à la table en fer blanc des Hyper Serpentard 2000, Junior observait la vélane.

-Ah, il n'existe pas de plus parfaite créature en ce bas monde... soupira-t-il, les yeux rêveurs.

Lucie tiqua:

-Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi? pesta-t-elle.

-Le charme, très chère, le charme! répondit Junior sans quitter des yeux Melle Peele.

-MAIS J'AI DU CHARME! grogna Lucie, ce qui découvrit son appareil dentaire.

-La blondeur, la féminité, l'assurance, la grâce, une dentition parfaite...

-ASSEZ! rugit Lucie.

-Erf erf erf erf erf! ricana Toyle en la pointant de son doigt sale, boudiné et graisseux.

Lucrécius posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille:

-Pour te consoler d'être aussi invisible aux yeux de mon frère, je vais te lire un passage de ma dernière tragédie, que j'ai intitulée tout simplement: "Lucinde".

Il prit une voix pompeuse:

"**LUCINDE**

Ah! Cruel Artadrago! Je t'en dirais assez pour te tirer d'erreur:

Hé bien! Connais donc Lucinde et toute sa fureur!

J'aime! Les dieux m'en sont témoins, ces dieux qui dans mon flanc

Ont allumé le feu fatal à tout mon sang!

Ces dieux qui se sont fait une gloire cruelle

De séduire le cœur d'une faible mortelle!

**CORYPHÉE**

Ô habitants de Poudlard, ma patrie,

Regardez tous: c'est Lucie!

Voyez quel tourbillon d'horribles catastrophes l'a engloutie!

L'affliction sous sa griffe l'a saisie!

**ARTADRAGO II**

Madame, pardonnez, en rougissant j'avoue

Que la honte d'être aimé de vous

Ne peut soutenir votre vue.

Voilà la vélane. Je m'en vais."

-MACHEUMEUNEUH! cria Lucie, toute rouge.

Lucrécius glapit et tomba du banc en fer blanc.

Lucie se leva, pointa sa baguette sur lui... et se reprit:

-Lève-toi et suis-moi. J'ai une idée.

OoOoO

-Mmmh! pleurait le petit Barry Potter, bâillonné et pendu par les pieds au dessus d'une des toilettes Transken XP édition familliale que Dumbledore avait fait installer un peu partout dans le cube.

-"Si c'est faux, au prochain arbre tu seras pendu vivant tant que famine te dessèche, et si c'est vrai cela m'est égal que tu m'en fasses tout autant. Je chancelle en résolution, je commence à soupçonner le double jeu de l'ennemi qui monte semblable à la vérité: « Ne crains rien jusqu'à ce que la Forêt Interdite arrive à Poudlard ». Et voilà la forêt qui va vers Poudlard. Armée! Armée! Sortez!" lisait Lucrécius d'une voix monocorde, assis sur un tabouret en face du pauvre malheureux...

...Trois longues heures plus tard:

-"Et c'est ainsi que ce petit garçon que personne n'aimait devint en grandissant l'empereur Lucrécius M. Caesar Premier du Nom"…

Potter pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lucrécius referma son manuscrit.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté. Mais nous avons encore une longue nuit à passer ensemble, Potter, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Pas d'inquiétude: je suis insomniaque.

Il tira de son sac un autre manuscrit plus gros que le précédent, et commença à lire sur un ton morne, en détachant chaque mot:

-"Ô Richesse! Ô Trône Royal! Ô Science qui a su l'emporter sur la Magie !"

Barry gémit de plus belle…


	4. Rats Attack!

**CHAPITRE 4:** Rats attacks !

-LES RATS ONT ENVAHI CYBER POUDLARD 2000! hurla Madame Chourave en déboulant dans la Grande Salle.

-On est au courant... grommela Pomfresh.

Elle lança un regard éteint au rat qui grignotait dans son assiette en aluminium.

-J'en tue un, et y'en a dix qui reviennent! pesta Flitwick, debout sur la table, sa baguette à la main, comme beaucoup d'autres.

-Avec de la chance, la peste emportera Mlle Peele... décréta Pomfresh d'une voix morne.

-La peste? s'inquiéta Flitwick.

-Mais vous pourrez faire quelque chose, si la peste arrive, n'est-ce pas Poppy? demanda McGonagall, peu rassurée.

L'infirmière la considéra un moment, et but d'une traite son verre de whisky.

Dumbledore entra dans le réfectoire, Mlle Peele ondulant à ses côtés.

-Quelle chance que votre bureau soit le seul à ne pas être envahi par les rongeurs! susurra Albus.

Mlle Peele gloussa, la main sur ses lèvres. Rogue s'avança vers eux en faisant voleter derrière lui savieille cape rapiécée et autrefois noire.

-Dumbledore, siffla-t-il, il faut faire quelque chose. Ces maudites créatures ont rongé la plupart des fils électriques: la moitié des portes automatiques ne s'ouvrent plus, l'autre moitié est incontrôlable, et certains robots ont perdu l'esprit!

Il désigna un Filch O'bot 2000 qui tournait en rond en criant à tue-tête d'une voix métallique: "Tuer! Tuer! Tuer!"

-Vous avez raison, Severus! acquiesça Albus, les yeux rieurs. Il est grand temps d'utiliser le chèque que Mme la Ministre a eu la gentillesse de me signer ! Je vais de ce pas faire mes valises! Venez, Mlle Peele!

Cette dernière, qui fixait intensément un rat aux dents jaunes, se retourna gracieusement dans un tintement de grelots.

Dumbledore la regarda amoureusement.

-Même les fées en voletant ne font pas de sons aussi mélodieux que la douce mélopée de votre bracelet...

A ce compliment, Mlle Peele gloussa, flattée.

Non loin, à la table des Mega Poufsouffle 2000:

-Mange! ordonna Junior.

Les lèvres de Barry tremblèrent.

-Mais c'est un rat... gémit-il. Vous me faites bobo tous les jours, c'est trop pas juste! Je veux ma maman! larmoya-t-il de pus belle. Pourquoi vous êtes méééchants? OUIIIIN!

-Parce que t'es un Poufsouffle et que tu t'appelles Potter, affirma Lucie en se regardant les ongles.

-Et comme tu n'as pas d'amis, personne ne viendra à ton secours, susurra Junior. Maintenant, MANGE! Intima Junior en posant sa baguette sur la tempe du Poufsouffle.

Ce dernier se mit à sangloter en prenant sa fourchette...

OoOoO

Cela faisait trois jours que Dumbledore et son assistante vélane étaient partis « améliorer » Poudlard dieu seul sait où, et étrangement, l'école ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Dans une salle d'acier aseptisée prenait fin un des légendaires cours de potions du Terroriseur de Poufsouffles, le bien-nommé Severus Rogue :

-Avant d'en finir avec vous, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, que je viens de finir de corriger, annonça le prof esseur de sa voix monocorde. Autant vous dire tout de suite que ces dissertations que je vous ai données sur "les plumes d'Augrey dans les potions météorologiques" n'ont guère été brillantes,

Les élèves de 3e année tressaillirent. Beaucoup avaient passé toutes les nuits de la semaine à essayer de finir à temps leur dissertation.

Dans le silence complet, Rogue se leva de sa chaise et avança lentement vers eux:

-Je dois cependant reconnaître qu'une d'entre vous se distingue de par son incompétence la plus totale, persifla-t-il.

Rogue s'était planté devant Lucie, qui baillait d'une manière peu discrète.

-Lucinda Flint ! annonça d'une voix glaciale le prof de potions.

Lucie sembla se réveiller :

-PRÉSENTE! glapit-elle en levant la main.

-Nous avons déjà fait l'appel, Mademoiselle Flint, fit sèchement Rogue. Vous l'auriez su si vous n'étiez pas arrivée en retard. Un point de moins à Mega... euh... Gig... euh... Super… non… Hyper Serpentard 2000.

Quelques élèves ricanèrent. Mais ils stoppèrent bien vite en voyant les copies barbouillées de rouge qui avaient volé jusqu'aux mains osseuses de Rogue.

-Lucinda, soupira le professeur en tendant un parchemin sur lequel n'étaient gribouillées que 3 lignes et une mauvaise caricature de Rogue. F, comme Flint. Comme d'habitude. Vous êtes encore pire que votre père. Vous êtes la honte de Serpentard.

-Hyper Serpentard 2000, corrigea la jeune fille.

Rogue la fusilla du regard.

-Maintenant, prenez tous votre copie et SORTEZ ! intima-t-il.

Les élèves se levèrent dans l'espoir de fuir le plus vite possible.

Lucie jeta un coup d'œil à sa copie.

-De toutes façons j'ai mis que cinq minutes à le faire, ce devoir, maugréa-t-elle, en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Drago s'avança vers elle :

-Tu nous as fait perdre un point ! reprocha-t-il.

Lucie haussa les épaules :

-C'est pas grave, affirma-t-elle. Avec les dix points qu'a perdu ce Gryffondor d'Achille Londubat pour avoir osé respirer trop fort, ça s'équilibre ! Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si Rogue ne sait pas reconnaître le talent quand il le voit !

Les yeux de Lucrécius se perdirent dans le vague:

-Tout cela m'inspire. Je vais écrire un vaudeville sur Rogue.

Il sortit précipitamment son calepin de son sac. Une lettre en tomba.

-Tiens, on m'a écrit! fit-il.

-Lucrécius a un mot doux! Lucrécius a un mot doux! chantonna Junior.

Lucrécius rougit légèrement:

-Non c'est pas vrai, glapit-il.

Il ouvrit le pli, et le lut en se cachant du regard moqueur de son frère.

-Alôôôrs? susurra Lucie, curieuse.

Le jeune Malefoy releva les yeux, et hurla avec colère:

-GWAAAAAA!

Il sortit de la salle de cours, furibond.

Junior se précipita sur la lettre de son frère avec un sourire mauvais et la lut.

Dans une écriture malhabile était écrit en grosses lettres noires: **MACHEU MEUNEU!**

OoOoO

Nos amis s'étaient assis sur les bancs métalliques les moins inconfortables de la clinquante cyber-salle commune des Hyper Serpentard 2000.

-Erf erf erf erf ! s'esclaffa Gambas, sans raison apparente.

Il tendit ses grosses paluches vers l'écran plasma du gigantesque téléviseur, qui retransmettait en continu l'image d'un feu en train de brûler dans l'âtre d'une jolie cheminée.

Junior lui jeta un coup d'œil dépité, puis soupira:

-A votre avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il au Ministère pour se rendre compte que Dumbledore a perdu la raison, et pour venir nous sauver ?

-_Fou, fou, oui, il est fou_, marmonnait à voix basse Lucrécius, prostré. _Et il m'en veut à moi, moi, à moi_…_Rien qu'à moi… Mais pourquoi ?_

Lucie haussa les épaules :

-Au pire, on demande à nos parents de nous envoyer à Durmstrang, ou à l'American Institute of Magic ! Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'ici…

Junior hocha la tête.

Une file de rats passa en couinant devant eux.

-_Macheumeuneu, macheumeuneu, me crie-t-il… Que suis-je sensé comprendre ?_ continuait à marmonner Lucrécius. _Ou alors c'est moi qui deviens fou…_

-Et moi, quand je sera grand, même que je me mariera avec Lucie ! s'exclama soudain Toyle.

-Hôôô, moi aussi ! Même qu'on mangera des crevettes ! s'enthousiasma Gambas.

Les deux partirent d'un rire franc et gras.

Lucie ouvrit des yeux affolés, et partit se cacher derrière Junior :

-Au secours !

-_Fou… Fou… Macheumeuneu, macheumeuneu !_ _Je suis Edgar Allan Poe, il est mon Corbeau… _maugréait le cadet des Malefoy, sans prêter attention aux autres. _Mon épée de Damoclès, mon arch-némésis, mon_…

Un atroce effet larsen s'éleva de nulle part, et résonna dans les 4 murs métallisés de la salle commune. Tous les Serpentards présents posèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en gémissant.

Et la voix trop connue de Dumbledore se fit soudain entendre :

-« **Un, deux ? Un, deux ? Comment ça marche cette saleté de… Comment ça, Mlle Peele, je suis à l'antenne ? Ooh…. BONSOIR, CHERS ELEVES DE CYBER POUDLARD 2000 ! Rendez-vous TOUS dans la Grande Salle, TOUT DE SUITE ! C'EST URGENTISSIME ! Je ne voudrais paniquer aucun de vous, mais c'est une question de VIE ou de MORT !** »

Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix enjouée du directeur résonna à nouveau :

-«** Aha, avec ça, je suis assuré qu'ils viendront tous, ahah, que les élèves sont crédules… Comment ça, Mlle Peele ? Le micro est encore branch…RHO ZUT !**»

Tous se levèrent et soupirèrent : ils commençaient à être habitués aux frasques de leur directeur.

OoOoO

-DU CALME, MES ENFANTS! DU CALME! annonça Dumbledore en entrant dans la Grande Salle bondée, suivi de Mlle Peele.

Il traversa la pièce jonchée de rats morts qui étaient petit à petit ramassés par les rares robots qui n'avaient pas encore disjonctés.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je tiens d'abord à rappeler que chaque rat doit être conservé pour le cours de de Mlle Peele, précisa-t-il.

La sulfureuse blonde approuva d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore reprit :

-Et je tiens aussi à vous annoncer qu'un généreux donateur nous a fait un chèque conséquent qui nous va nous permettre d'améliorer Cyber Poudlard 2000!

Rogue se leva de sa cyber-chaise, les yeux humides:

-Nous allons acheter des fenêtres? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non, Severus, c'est quelque chose de bien mieux! Bien mieux! s'exclama le directeur en souriant de tout son dentier.

Il ferma les yeux avec ferveur, et agita sa baguette. Un gigantesque cadre blanc apparut sous l'œil effaré de tous.

Dumbledore pointa sa toute nouvelle baguette en plexiglas dessus, et le drap qui le recouvrait tomba.

Un brouhaha outré emplit la salle: au milieu du tableau trônait un Harry Potter de 15 mètres de haut, en habits de roi, tenant une branche de laurier dans sa main droite, et un vif d'or dans l'autre. En dessous était gravée la nouvelle devise de Cyber Poudlard 2000: _"Nanotechnologius Pax Veritasque est"_.

Mlle Peele gloussa de bonheur, ses jolis yeux dorés brillants à la lumière des néons.

Lucie se tourna vers Drago Jr.

-Pourquoi le père de Barry a son portrait au milieu de la Grande Salle et pas le mien?

-Et le mien? rétorqua Junior avec mauvaise humeur.

Les deux se mirent à fixer d'un air mauvais le petit Barry, qui déglutit.


	5. Barry Potter et la Chambre des Mystères

**CHAPITRE 5:** Barry Potter et la Chambre des Mystères

Rusard passa en courant devant Junior, Lucrécius et Lucie, et déboula dans la salle des professeurs :

-J'ai trouvé une peau de serpent ! Elle est gigantesque !

-Encore ? soupira Dumbledore en enlevant son scaphandre de cosmonaute.

Le concierge s'assit et posa ladite peau sur la table :

-Elle est longue d'1m20 au moins! ajouta-t-il. C'est Miss Teigne Deuxième du Nom qui l'a trouvée.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore :

-Vous croyez que je peux la revendre ?

-C'est une bonne idée, Argus ! s'écria Albus, les yeux brillants.

Mlle Peele parut outrée. Le directeur eut aussitôt l'air penaud.

Il se reprit :

-Vous avez raison, comme toujours, Mlle Peele. On commence comme ça et on finit par vendre sa propre mère…

Il se tourna vers Rusard:

-Ne soyez pas cupide !

-Hum hum… fit Pomfresh.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers elle.

-Exusez-moi, mais… Je ne me sens pas rassurée en sachant qu'un serpent d'1m20 se balade en ce moment dans les couloirs !

-Elle a raison, renchérit McGonagall. Et si c'était un basilic ?

Mlle Peele et Albus se mirent à rire.

-Allons, Minerva, un basilic à Poudlard ! Et pourquoi pas un loup-garou comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et un centaure comme professeur de Divination ? Ahaha…

Il stoppa.

-Oooh… réalisa-t-il soudain. Vous avez raison : quelqu'un doit nous débarrasser de ce basilic, s'il existe…

La voix monocorde de Rogue se fit entendre :

-Nous n'avons qu'à envoyer l'héritier d'Harry Potter…

Dumbledore se leva :

-C'est une idée géniale, Severus ! décréta-t-il. Je vais de ce pas lui expliquer sa mission. Venez, Mlle Peele…

Il s'en alla, suivi de sa gracile assistante.

Un bref silence suivit.

-Je plaisantais… lâcha soudain Rogue, abasourdi.

OoOoO

De son côté, Albus se renseignait auprès de nos trois amis.

-Ba… Ba… Ba… Ba… bafouilla Junior en bavant devant Mlle Peele.

Lucie, verte de jalousie, le frappa.

-Barry Potter ! glapit l'amoureux transi.

-Oui, Drago ! s'écria Albus sans perdre de son enthousiasme. C'est lui-même que je cherche !

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'amusait avec Gambas et Toyle, précisa Lucrécius, un petit sourire en coin.

Il regarda ses deux amis, et ils éclatèrent tous les trois d'un rire sardonique.

-Merci, merci ! lança chaleureusement Dumbledore. Dix points chacun pour votre aide et votre politesse !

Il partit prestement.

-On vient de gagner 30 points parce qu'on a jeté Potter dans les griffes des deux nigauds… pouffa Lucie.

-Il y a un Dieu ! ajouta Junior.

Lucrécius baissa la tête… et sursauta :

-Regardez !

Lucie et Junior tournèrent la tête et restèrent stupéfaits : Lucrécius désignait une grande colonne d'araignées qui fuyaient à la queue leu leu sous les portes automatiques…

OoOoO

-Je suis l'ange de la mort… précisa le pauvre Barry d'une voix tremblante.

Le malheureux, tout couvert de bleus et de cicatrices, le visage tuméfié, gisait sur un des lits d'acier de la Cyber-Infirmerie, le regard éteint. Pomfresh lui appliqua un énième cataplasme à la moutarde, et se tourna vers le directeur :

-Je crois qu'il se frappait lui-même, ça doit faire plusieurs jours que ça dure… expliqua-t-elle. Parfois, la nuit, il se réveille et hurle, avant d'entrer à nouveau en léthargie…

-C'est terrible… soupira Albus en secouant la tête. Qui va s'occuper de ma mission maintenant?

Pomfresh lui jeta un regard de biais, et Albus se racla la gorge, histoire de se donner une contenance. Il se pencha vers le Poufsouffle :

-Brave Barry, ça va aller, ta maman va venir te chercher… Je m'en vais maintenant, mais je te laisse entre de bonnes mains : regarde, tes petits camarades sont venus te voir !

Il désigna Lucie et Lucrécius qui fixaient le petit Potter en souriant d'un air très mauvais.

A peine Barry posa-t-il les yeux sur eux que le malheureux bondit sur son lit, sa petite menotte brandie vers le ciel :

-JE SUIS L'ANGE DE LA MORT, PORTEUR DE LA REDEMPTION CELESTE ! CETTE PRISON DE FER CUBIQUE EST UNE PUNITION DIVINE AUQUEL NUL NE RECHAPPERA ! LE TRES-HAUT RECLAME DU SANG ! DU SANG ! APOCALYPSE, APOCALYPSE, APOCALYYYPSE !

Il retomba brusquement inerte sur son lit, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vide.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'éloignèrent, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

Lucrécius et Lucie en profitèrent pour s'approcher du malade :

-Alors, Potter, le Très-Haut réclame du sang ? fit la jeune Serpentard en frappant son poing dans sa paume…


	6. La Vengeance d'une Blonde

**Chapitre 6:** La vengeance d'une blonde

Les doigts encore dégoulinants de sang, Lucie et Lucrécius bavardaient gaiement dans les couloirs, quand soudain :

-MACHEUMEUNEU !

Lucrécius frissonna, avant de se retourner vers le mur, l'air résolu :

-Ah, tu tombes bien, toi !

Le macheumeuneu, dans son cadre, eut l'air intrigué :

-Ma cheu meu neu ? interrogea-t-il.

Lucrécius brandit la lettre qu'il avait retrouvée dans son calepin:

-C'est quoi ce mot ? Ça veut dire quoi !

Le portrait lui tendit péniblement 4 doigts.

-C'est en 4 mots, c'est ça ? demanda Lucrécius, intrigué.

-Macheumeu neu ! acquiesça vivement le machin.

Lucrécius plissa les yeux :

-La première lettre, c'est quoi ? siffla-t-il.

-MA ! affirma le macheumeuneu.

Un silence glacial s'ensuivit.

Puis, le Serpentard soupira :

-Je crains avoir deviné la suite… Ne serait-ce pas : Ma… Cheu Meu Neu ?

-MACHEU MEUNEU ! acquiesça le portrait, l'air particulièrement ravi, avant d'applaudir tant bien que mal.

C'en fut trop pour Lucie qui se mit à se rouler de rire par terre.

Mais cela ne fit qu'énerver davantage Lucrécius : dans un geste brusque, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le tableau, qui leva aussitôt ce qui lui servait de bras.

-Ma cheumeuneu ! couina-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, persifla le jeune Malefoy. Mime-moi quelque chose de correct ou je t'enflamme !

Le machin sembla faire un grand effort sur lui-même.

Ses couleurs criardes et ses formes cubiques post-modernes semblèrent comme fondre et bouillonner. Le personnage se contorsionna davantage, pour finir par prendre une forme vaguement féminine. La forme s'amincit encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une vague serpentine. Sous l'œil intrigué de Lucrécius et Lucie, il oscilla un moment entre ses deux formes.

Soudain Lucrécius ouvrit grand les yeux, et se mit à courir, Lucie et le macheumeuneu sur ses talons, en criant :

-DRAGO !

OoOoO

Mlle Peele entra dans son bureau surchauffé. Elle glissa gracieusement jusqu'à son canapé de velours rouge et se lova dedans. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, passant la main dans les fils d'or qui composait son épaisse chevelure, et éclata d'un rire mauvais en renversant la tête à l'envers, dans un bruit de grelots.

Brusquement, elle se raidit : l'air vibrait de façon étrange… Elle tourna ses yeux dorés vers la porte… et haussa les épaules.

Elle se lova de plus belle, et son bras long et fin alla chercher quelque chose dans une grande urne de métal. Du bout de ses doigts manucurés, elle en sortit un rat gris couinant de peur, et le plaça au dessus de sa tête. Lentement, elle passa sa langue fourchue sur ses crocs suintants de venin, ouvrit une gueule béante et avala le rongeur.

Elle frissonna de plaisir et son bras alla en chercher un autre.

OoOoO

De son côté, Drago Junior faisait les cents pas devant la porte.

-Chère Mlle Peele, je… Non, je ne peux pas commencer comme ça…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mlle Peele de mon cœur, je sais que je n'ai que 13 ans, mais accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ? Non, c'est trop direct.

Il réfléchit un moment et tapa du pied.

-Oh et puis zut, Drago, soit un Malefoy et entre dans cette pièce ! fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il stoppa net et ouvrit des yeux ronds : Mlle Peele venait de gober un rat de la façon la plus monstrueuse qui soit, et le fixait à présent d'un air menaçant.

-Mlle… Peele ? bégaya Junior. Je... je vois que vous aimez les rats... Soit… Tous… tous les goûts sont dans la nature… Comme on dit… Héhéhé…

Soudain ses yeux remarquèrent quelque chose d'encore plus anormal, alors que Mlle Peele se levait dans un tintement.

-Vous n'avez pas de jambes ! glapit-il. Vous êtes comme une sirène… avec une queue de serpent à sonnettes… Remarquez… Héhé… Avec un bon médicomage, on peut vous arranger ça en moins de deux… Héhéhé…

Il cessa de rire.

-Je dois y aller.

Il s'enfuit à toute allure en hurlant « MAMAAAAAAAN ! », Mlle Peele persiflant sur ses talons.

OoOoO

Lucrécius et Lucie virent Drago foncer droit sur eux en hurlant.

-Drago ! s'exclama le plus jeune des deux frères. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que le macheumeuneu m'a dit ! Je crois que Mlle Peele est…

-UN SERPENT À SONNETTES ! beugla Junior, bleu de peur.

-Mais comment tu le sais ! glapit Lucie en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-ELLE ME POURSUIT !

Lucie et Lucrécius se regardèrent et hurlèrent en chœur, avant de se mettre eux aussi à courir, le macheumeuneu à leur suite, passant de tableau en tableau.

La porte automatique des cuisines s'ouvrit brusquement, et Junior trébucha sur un elfe de maison mécanique qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même en répétant d'une voix mécanique : « Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! »

-Elle est juste derrière nous ! hurla Lucie.

-Les sSss'enfants ! Revenez ! SsssSSsss… fit une voix atrocement sifflante.

Lucrécius pointa un tableau au dessus du nouveau Mega Fourneautron 2000 :

-Regardez !

Le macheumeuneu venait d'y apparaître.

-Macheu Meuneu ! déglutit-il en pointant une porte qui semblait mener à une sortie.

-Par là ! Ça doit être la porte de derrière ! s'exclama Junior en se précipitant dessus et en entrant.

Lucrécius et Lucie le rejoignirent. Mais à peine furent-il entrés…

-NON ! leurcria Junior. C'est un cul-de-sac !

-BLAAAM ! fit la porte qui venait de refermer brutalement.

Les trois se regardèrent. Un froid glacial les submergea : ils n'étaient pas dehors, mais dans la chambre froide…

Cachés derrière les étagères de métal, les trois Serpentards regardèrent avec appréhension la porte de la chambre froide s'ouvrir lentement. Ils virent la silhouette serpentine de Mlle Peele se glisser à l'intérieur. La porte claqua derrière elle, et elle émit un sifflement de colère. Elle se mit à chercher à travers les étagères.

Puis, plus un bruit : Mlle Peele avait disparu.

-C'est le moment ! Je crois qu'on peut y aller ! décréta Junior en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Sous l'œil horrifié de Lucie et Lucrécius, un serpent géant lui tomba dessus, et Drago cria d'effroi. Mlle Peele s'enroula autour de lui, et tournant la tête, elle se mit à persifler:

-Sssssortrez de votre cachette ! ssSSsss… Ou je tue ssSsSselui-là !

Le silence retomba quelques secondes. Mlle Peele resserra son étreinte et Junior hurla de plus belle.

Aussitôt, Lucie et Lucrécius apparurent, mains en l'air.

-Bien ! siffla le monstre. Je vais vous tuer toussss … et AlbusSs ssSssera à moi ! Il ne sssaura jamais rien ! JAMAIS ! cracha-t-elle.

-MA CHEU MEU NEU ! cria soudain une voix bien connue.

Lucie et Lucrécius ouvrirent grand les yeux : juste derrière le serpent, dans un vieux cadre poussiéreux, était apparu le personnage du tableau d'art contemporain.

Il tira de sa poche ce qui semblait être l'équivalent post-moderne d'une baguette peinte, et l'agita devant les paquets posés sur l'étagère devant lui.

-MACHEUMEUNEU ! hurla-t-il.

Les lourds paquets tombèrent sur le torse de Mlle Peele, qui émit un sifflement horrifié et tomba par terre, inerte.

Drago Jr en profita pour se relever et rejoignit son amie et son frère. Tous les trois, hébétés, levèrent les yeux vers le cadre.

-Machemeuneu ? demanda le portrait, l'air visiblement inquiet.

OoOoO

Dumbledore ouvrit grand les yeux.

Autour de la table de la salle des professeurs, les enseignants le regardaient avec haine et appréhension, et Madame Pomfresh pleurait.

-Je ne veux pas être remplacée par un robooot ! larmoya-t-elle.

Le directeur regarda le magazine qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Pico… quoi ? lut-il. Mais… Où sommes-nous ? En Enfer ! Quelle chaleur étouffante ! Et ces horribles murs de métal !…

-Vous… vous plaisantez, j'espère ? siffla McGonagall.

-Je ne veux pas être remplacée par un robooot ! répéta l'infirmière entre deux sanglots.

Dumbledore lui sourit :

-Voyons, Poppy, il n'a jamais été question de vous remplacer !

Flitwick lui jeta un regard outré:

-C'est pourtant ce que vous venez de lui dire ! Monstre sans cœur !

Albus le fixa sans comprendre.

-J'ai une de ces migraines… soupira-t-il. Mais cela n'est pas grave : l'important, c'est de bien préparer cette rentrée à venir !

Tous les professeurs présents fixèrent Albus sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-La… la rentrée a déjà eu lieu, finit par dire Firenze.

-Il y a cinq semaines, trancha Rogue.

Albus resta bouche bée.

-Nous ne sommes pas en Juin !

C'est le moment que choisit Lucrécius, Junior et Lucie pour débouler dans la salle :

-Venez ! Venez !

-Mlle Peele ! Mlle Peele !

-Serpent géant !

-Frigo !

-Macheumeuneu !

-VENEZ !

Dumbledore se leva :

-Calmez-vous, les enfants, calmez vous, et avant toute chose, expliquez-moi qui est cette Mlle Peele...


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Dumbledore se pencha vers la créature mi-femme mi-serpent, qui gisait, ensanglantée, sur le sol glacial de la chambre froide.

-Mlle Peele ? demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

Les professeurs, ainsi que nos 3 amis, regardèrent, interdits, le monstre qui releva péniblement la tête et fixa chacun d'eux de ses yeux reptiliens, désespérée.

-J'ai échoué… lâcha-t-elle.

-En quoi avez-vous échoué, Mlle Peele ? demanda le directeur.

-Pas Peele… Médusa… Médusa JedussSssor… siffla-t-elle.

Tous tressaillirent à ce nom.

Engourdie par le froid et le corps à moitié écrasé, le serpent reprit :

-J'ai été engendrée par la magie noire il y a sssSssssoixante-dix ans… J'avais deux pères… SsSss… Tom JedussSssor, et un basilic… ssSsss…

-C'était donc ça ! s'exclama Albus.

_**Flash-back exclusif de Dumbledore**_

Dumbledore, dans la fleur de l'âge, regarda d'un air bisaiseux Tom Jedusor, qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Il s'approcha de lui :

-Y'a t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire, Jedusor ?

Tom eut l'air gêné.

-Non, monsieur, rien, répondit-il, plus louche que jamais.

Dumbledore considéra un moment le jeune homme avec un regard suspicieux…

_**Fin du Flash-back exclusif**_

-Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose… murmura Albus.

Il se retourna vers la femme-serpent qui agonisait par terre, et qui siffla :

-J'ai vécu cachée dans les tuyaux avec mon père sssSSsserpent, jusSsqu'au jour où Harry Potter l'a tué ! Il les a tué tous les deux ! SSSOUS MES YEUX ! SsSSs ! SSSE SSSONT VOUS, LES SSSORCIERS, LA SSOURCES DE TOUS MES MALHEURS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! SSsSSs...

Elle émit un sifflement haletant, avant de reprendre :

-Depuis sSsse jour… Je n'ai eu de sSSssesse… de trouver un moyen… pour éradiquer… le monde de la magie…

-La technologie, soupira McGonagall.

-Je vous ai hypnotisSssé, vous, AlbussSSss… ssSSsachant qu'avec et par vous, tout le reste tomberait… comme un château de cartes… Ssss… siffla Médusa.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Mais j'ai échoué…

Elle ferma les yeux.

Dumbledore se releva.

-Elle est morte, soupira-t-il.

Il releva la tête, fort d'une prestance qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps :

-Il est temps que Poudlard redevienne Poudlard.

OoOoO

-Rha ! Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à dormir avec le bruit de ces travaux ! pesta Junior en se mettant en pyjama. Heureusement, comme compensation, Dumbledore a revendu tous ces horribles tableaux d'Art Moderne…

Lucrécius rougit.

-Oui, oui, tu as raison, grand frère…

-Macheumeuneu ! entendit-on de sous son lit.

-ATCHOUM ! singea Lucrécius.

Dépité, Drago Jr considéra un instant son petit frère avant de déclarer :

-Bon, eh bien… j'éteins la lumière.

Les deux frères s'engouffrèrent chacun dans leur lit. Au bout d'une petite minute, Lucrécius s'agita et tira quelque chose de sous son lit :

-Bonne nuit… chuchota-t-il.

-Machemeuneu ! lui répondit une voix étrange.

Lucrécius remit la toile sous son lit, et s'endormit. Dans le lit d'à côté, Drago Jr sourit…

**FIN**


End file.
